Witch Fire
by MortalMeg
Summary: Toby is Grandma Harman's apprentice, noticed by no-one. The only love that he has ever known is from Grandma Harman, but will that change when a chance meeting with Iliana Harman reveals his true self? And can he cope with the consequences of living under cover of the notorious Night World...
1. The meeting

_This is a story that I wrote about Toby, Grandma Harman's apprentice who appears occasionally in a few of the Night World stories. I hope you like it, and please tell me what you think _

Chapter 1

Toby

The shrill scream echoed through my ears.

In shock, I turn away from the counter of the convenience store briefly to where a young woman stares fixedly at the scene outside.

Her eyes are wild, mouth trembling with the force of her fear.

Suddenly curious, I follow her gaze and my breath catches in my throat.

_Two days earlier_

The first time that I saw Iliana Harman, I fell so deeply in love with her that it was a mystery that Grandma Harman did not notice.

I drove slowly down the road, careful not to jolt Grandma Harman in the back.

When we reached a small driveway, I turned to her. "Is this the place, ma'am?"

Her eyes flickered toward me. "I believe so, Toby."

She smiled briefly, and I knew how she must be feeling.

For Grandma Harman family was no object yes, as she had more than enough relatives. This time was different however.

Not only would she be meeting a relative of her little sister, who she had so loved, but she would finally get to meet the legendary Witch Child, and one of the Four Wild Powers.

It was a baffling thought that in a few seconds we would be meeting the single most famous witch in history, aside from Grandma Harman herself that is.

So much pressure hung on the girl, and it was no wonder that from what we had heard, she did not believe the fate that had been chosen for her.

I pulled the car up at the curb and quickly opened the door for Grandma Harman.

As she walked beside me, walking stick in hand, I realised just how much she had aged in the past few years.

She was small, hunched and frighteningly skinny.

Seeing her like that, made me automatically offered her my arm for support, which she took with obvious gratitude.

Her hands still bore the calluses of her young life as a witch, and her skin seemed thin and stretched.

Her hair was stark white against the black of her clothes, and pulled back into a long braid.

Appearances could be deceiving however; you only had to look into her eyes to see that.

They were a deep blue, wise and kind, full of knowledge.

That was the only feature of her that would stay as youthful as the day she had first been born, a permanent reminder of her long life.

Sooner or later though, her eyes would not be enough for her.

We had talked about it before, much to my reluctance. She often talked of her death, welcomed it even.

No matter how much I tried to cover it up, I could not deny the facts. She would not live forever.

What we had failed to mention, however, was what would happen to me. It was something that I preferred not to think about.

The door was opened by a slim young girl with lustrous dark hair. She smiled a catlike smile, and her movements were lithe and graceful. A shape shifter.

"It's lovely to see you Grandma Harman. I'm Keller, please come in."

The girl continued to smile at us, but I noticed the cautious look she cast around before she closed the door.

I guessed that she must have been part of the protection detail for the witch child, and found myself nodding along.

I knew what that felt like, having such responsibility, after all it was mine to protect Grandma Harman.

Keller led us into a small room where a company of people sat, deep in conversation.

The talk ceased as we entered and all eyes suddenly turned to us.

There were too many unfamiliar faces to take in all at once, but only one really caught my eye.

In the seat closest to the window sat the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen.

Her blonde hair shone like a halo in the faint sunlight, and her pale face seemed to glow faintly.

She was like an angel, her beauty was unearthly.

There was no questioning who this girl was, and already I wished that I didn't know.

It was ironic, I had only known her mere minutes and already she was the only girl in the world that I wanted, and the only one that I couldn't have.

End of Chapter 1

_My first ever chapter! Please read and review – I really appreciate it! Sorry if the chapters are wrong and things like that - I'm completely new to this so just give it a go! _


	2. Witch Child

_This is the second part of Witch Fire - I hope you like it! And just a quick thanks to katiebuttercup - my first ever reviewer! Hope you enjoy it! _

Chapter 2

"Grandma Harman!" Exclaimed a petite girl with fiery hair who ran and embraced her.

Grandma Harman smiled faintly and returned the hug, patting the girl's hair motherly.

"Winnie, it's been a long time my dear. How is your magic coming along?"

The two of them dissolved into chatter and for a minute I found myself alone, beside from the sly glances of the others.

Looking around properly, I took in the people who were seated around me.

There was about seven of us altogether in the small room, and most of them were no older than eighteen.

There was a seriousness to their faces, as if they had been through much hardship despite their young age.

Though, I supposed, it was the Night World. I'd never really been a normal child because of it, and I was only a little older than them.

I turned and to my surprise found that the beautiful girl in the corner had been staring at me for a matter of minutes.

As soon as she saw me she blushed adorably, causing faint pink lines on her cheek, like the strokes of an artist's brush.

I had always liked to draw, and felt slightly sad that I would most likely never paint her.

After the chatter had died down we were assigned to our seats and Keller addressed the group, a determined look on her face.

"You all know why we're here today." She turned to the Witch Child.

"Iliana, we need to explain what you are to you, and the best person to do that is someone who knows what you're going through. Grandma Harman is the Witch Crone, so she should have the right experience to help you."

At this a few smiles were shared around the room, and Grandma Harman chuckled.

"More than enough, I assure you." She said, smiling warmly in attempt to sooth Iliana, who I couldn't help but notice looked a lot like a rabbit in headlights.

"Exactly," Continued Keller.

"Not only are you the Witch Child, Iliana, you are also one of the four Wild Powers, who will one day unite and save the world from the impending apocalypse."

Iliana looked shocked, as though she could not believe that what was being said was about her.

I immediately wanted to comfort her in some way, but knew that I couldn't.

"As the Witch Child, you are part of an alliance between Witches and Shape shifters, which will ensure that they are on our side in the war."

At the mention of war, Iliana looked as if she might faint.

Grandma Harman put up a hand, stopping Keller in her tracks.

She immediately stopped talking and sat back in her chair, frustration clouding her face.

"Have your family ever told you about the Harmans, Iliana?" Asked Grandma Harman gently.

Iliana seemed to calm a little, now that the pressure had been taken off her and looked at Grandma Harman curiously.

"I've never heard the name Harman before, but my mother always talked about Great Grandmother Elspeth."

Grandma Harman nodded, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"My little sister was very beautiful, you know. Much like you, child."

Iliana blushed a little, but looked secretly pleased.

"Much like you yes. But you are very different, my dear. Do you know that, child? You are the Witch Child, and a Wild power."

Iliana chewed her bottom lip nervously, worry written on her face.

"So you keep saying." She said quietly.

"I know it must be a lot for you to take in, Iliana, but I promise that what I say is for your own good, child. Keller has already told you about the alliance that must be made between you and the son of the Head of the Shape shifters. I know you are still young, but this marriage will greatly benefit.."

At the word 'marriage' Iliana's eyes went huge and her small hands clenched into fists.

"Nobody said anything about _marriage!_ Be the wild power and the witch child yes, but marriage? I'm hardly old enough to marry someone, and even if I was I wouldn't want to!"

Grandma Harman looked slightly taken aback, but proceeded to watch Iliana with great interest.

"I don't believe this!" Iliana exclaimed fiercely, her eyes boring into Keller's. "You tricked me! And now you're going to force me into an arranged marriage or something!"

As Keller struggled desperately to calm Iliana, frustration written on her face, another voice joined the chaos.

"Iliana."

A quiet blonde boy who sat to the left of Keller suddenly turned to Iliana.

His body radiated calm, and though he was seated he held an obvious grace.

My heart twisted with jealousy as I realised who the boy was, but I quickly put the emotion aside.

Galen, the heir to the House of Shape shifters, and the one who would marry Iliana.

Iliana quieted at his voice, as did the rest of us, responding to its instant soothing quality.

She looked at him in a new light, as though she had never fully noticed him before, and stared with childlike eyes.

My God she was beautiful, and it was _him _she was looking at.

"I'm Galen, Iliana." Galen continued gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I am the one, if you're happy with it, that you'll be marrying for the alliance. I know this must be hard for you. One day your life is normal, and the next we show up and it all changes."

Iliana smiled wryly.

"We just want to help you, Iliana. You're very special, do you know that?"

"I'm special?" Said Iliana quietly, in a voice that vaguely resembled a mouse squeak.

Galen nodded, glancing around for back up. The rest of the circle followed suit, and I practically had to hold myself back.

"Very special, and we need you to know that. Now I know that you probably don't believe me, or any of us about this, and why should you? But Grandma Harman," He gestured to her.

"Has a video that she'd like to show you. It's about people like you, who have your powers. If you watch it, it might help you to understand yourself a bit better, okay?"

Iliana nodded, her eyes still glued to Galen. Her face had taken on a softness, a kind of blush that made her look distinctly more angelic.

I knew it then, that she was already in awe of Galen.

Only a few more steps and she'd be in love with him, I thought grimly.

"Toby, the video please." Grandma Harman said softly, and all eyes turned to me.

Even Iliana's. But I knew the look, eyes glazed as though she was seeing me, but not really.

I produced the video from my jacket pocket, and quickly put it into the VCR in the corner, turning the lights out as I did so.

The film started with a boy I had seen twice before, the prince of some long forgotten kingdom.

He pointed his splinted arm towards a boulder, and the screen was immersed in a blue flash of light.

Seconds later the camera zoomed in on the boulder, or what used to be the boulder, now an empty space surrounded by debris.

The footage featured more wild powers, each showcasing their talents, until the film finally finished.

The group still had their eyes on the screen, though it was hard to tell in the dark, all clearly still wowed by the utter brilliance of the footage.

It was not something you got over easily, and we had only watched it on a TV.

I got up, switching the lights on, and watched in amusement as the circle blinked wildly.

"Well, at least we got that over and done with," Sighed Keller, before turning with a strange, feral look on her face.

Then the wall exploded.


	3. Shock

Chapter 3

I struggled up from the mess of bricks and dust, coughing and bleary eyed.

It only took a few seconds for me to evaluate the situation however, and soon I was alert and ready to jump into the fray.

Where the front wall had once been, there was now only a gaping hole. Dark clothed figures streamed in, weapons at the ready.

The witch fire was already in my hand before I had even thought to summon it, and a slow smile spread across my face. Even in the heat of battle I still found a little satisfaction.

I took out a few of the attackers, and then turned to the others in my group. I was relieved to see that Keller had safely secured Grandma Harman, and the rest had begun to evacuate.

Winnie and was hurling witch fire to my left, as well as Nissa and her band of vampires in combat.

Suddenly a shout went up from the entrance, where Keller was ferrying Galen and Grandma Harman out of the door.

"Nissa, Winnie! Where's Iliana?"

My head snapped round. Iliana was missing? How could she have disappeared?

Putting my fight on hold I began frantically searching the ground for any sign of her. From behind a pile of bricks and debris I noticed something, a hand. Next to that, a stream of blonde hair, like sunlight against the mess.

I waded through the rubble towards her, hurling witch fire at a few of the advancing attackers. Marking out a space beneath Iliana's limp body, I scooped her up in my arms and looked around for the exit. Then two things happened at once.

A loud roar sounded around the room, shaking the walls and the ceiling. The dark figures began to retreat, making way for something, something much worse. Keller's shouts could be heard from the door as a shadow was cast against the walls of the room.

I gasped in shock as an electrifying shock went through my body, rippling through my mind. My knees wobbled slightly, and it took the slight weight in my arms to realise that I had almost dropped Iliana. I looked down in surprise and my eyes widened when I noticed her outstretched hand, fingers still brushing my cheek faintly.

She was staring back up at me as intently as I was her, her eyes full of wonder.

I momentarily forgot the meaning of the situation, just lost in the fact that she was looking at me now, and this time I had really got her attention.

With a short intake of breath I broke the connection, looking around quickly. The shadow had begun to breach the wall, and the others were no longer fighting. To my left Keller stood, stock still, staring at us. She was shaking her head faintly, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

In a flash I was by her side. I cast her a quick glance over my shoulder as I carried Iliana to the waiting car outside, but it said everything. She nodded once, her mouth a thin line, and ran ahead.

Now briefly alone with Iliana, I looked down at her. Her expression was conflicted, a mix of confusion and the same wonder as before. My heart twisted, knowing how many questions she must have had in that moment. Questions that I knew I couldn't possibly answer, no matter what their answers meant.

I directed my gaze to the car outside, and to the job ahead, pretending that she wasn't still staring at me with something like hurt in her eyes.

A few seconds more and her eyes fluttered, finally closing.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but also sadness. If Iliana was truly my soul mate, then what did that mean for the future of the Night World? Without its alliance, the witches and shape shifters would never agree to fight together.

There was no other option. The alliance had to happen, whether I wanted it to or not.

The next few days passed by in a blur. After the group had had some time to recover from the attack, we had decided to go our separate ways.

I hadn't seen Iliana since I'd saved her from the rubble, and I was trying my hardest to avoid her at all costs.

That moment was spent in the car with Grandma Harman, driving her on one of our endless errands.

"Is something wrong, Toby?" She asked quietly from the back of the car, and I glanced up absently into the mirror. Her blue eyes stared back at me, boring into mine.

It was always bad when she did that.

"With me?" I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

My mind was on alert, mentally holding its breath.

"Why would there be?"

Grandma Harman shook her head slowly, like a parent might do to its child.

"I've known you a few fair years now Toby, so don't play the innocent with me. There's something troubling you, I can feel it." She pointed a bony finger at me, and I sighed inwardly. There was no way of lying now.

"Still thinking about the meeting, I guess." I said truthfully.

Grandma Harman shifted in her seat.

"And is there something that happened there, that is particularly memorable to you?" She asked, her tone probing.

I considered my answer, wondering what she would believe. No-one ever got away with anything around her, especially not lies. Grandma Harman was the witch crone after all.

"I wouldn't say so, no. Nothing that I can remember anyway." I lied smoothly, thinking of Iliana's hand touching my cheek. The memory of the shock still sent shivers through me.

There was a sigh from the back of the car, but Grandma Harman didn't show any signs of pressing the matter further.

"Well then, this should lift your spirits a bit. I have decided that Iliana Harman will be joining us at the workshop this week, just until the alliance ceremony."

At my sharp intake of breath, she continued swiftly.

"It will perhaps help her to understand her powers a little, as the Witch child, and possibly bring the two of you together. She'll need a friend in this, Toby."

I nodded, still speechless. How could I possibly stay away from her if she was next to me every day? What if we touched again? Would I be able to keep the truth from her?

I realised that Grandma Harman had spoken again, and I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts, turning in my seat.

"You would look after her, wouldn't you Toby?" She asked me, her eyes questioning.

When I spoke, it had been the truest thing that I had said that day.

"With my life."


End file.
